Game Entertainment(United States)
NOTE: You can make videos, & photos out of my logos guys!!! Background: Game Entertainment is a video game company founded by Henry Triniderk in Lewes, Delaware on January 13, 1982, & has been a succesful company since then, & is still thriving today. Logo 1(1982-1989) Nicknmes: "Game Entertainment 2600", "Middle of the Game" Logo: We see the company name in either red, green, orange, yellow, purple, or white. That's about it. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None usually Music/Sounds variant: on Core Pluto, it plays the title screen music for the game. Availibility: Seen on all of their Atari 2600 games until 1990 where their 22 later Atari 2600 games started using the 3rd logo. Also seen on their 1st Commodore 64 game. Scare Factor: None, it's a nice logo, & impressive to see a logo on an Atari 2600 game. Trivia: According to the maker of this logo, Steve Bolkier, the logo was made at a tech demo sight in Febuary 5, 1982, 3 days before they released their 1st game. Logo 2(1983-1987) Nicknames: "Game Entertainment's ball" Logo: We see a still image of the Game Entertainment logo in a ball. FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: The ball looks very ugly. Music/Sounds: Mostly none Music/Sounds variant: In the Beamtec Hyperstation version of 1-6 Attack, the logo plays a remix of the first part of the Frogger theme. In Iron Shifter, it plays the title screen music. Availibility: Seen on their many games for Beamtec Hyperstation, Master System, Commodore 64, Atari 7800, NES, Intellivision, & Colecovision. Scare Factor: None Logo 3(1987-2004) Nicknames: "The iconic logo", "Memories of 90s kids", "Livin' in a Game", "Game Entertainment's line", "Line of life" Logo: A still image of the company name with the 2 words of the company name in between a line. It'll be in the form of many colors, & sometimes a combination of different colors. It also fades in, & out to black. FX/SFX: The fading Music/Sounds: Usually none Music/Sounds variant: Sometimes the logo plays title screen music from several games including Steel Factor, NBA 3 On 3 Mania, Spirit Nexus, Iron Patrol, Artz, Mercury Plasma, etc. Availibility: Seen on their many games on Sega Genesis, SNES, Turbografx 16, 3DO, Game Gear, Atari Lynx, Atari Jaguar, CDI, PS1, PS2, Xbox, & several others. Also seen on their later titles for the Beamtec Hyperstation, Master System, Commodore 64, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, NES, & Intellivision. Scare Factor: None, it's a nice logo, & a rather iconic one at that. Logo 4(2004-2016) Logo: the company name zooms in either in 2D, or 3D with a line between the 2 words, along with a spark on the line. The background goes to white, & the logo fades out. FX/SFX: the 2 words zooming in, & getting into their place. The line growing along with the spark. Great 3D at the time, & holds up pretty good now. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare mixed with rock n' roll samples. Availibility: Seen on their later titles on Sega Genesis, Game Gear, PS1, PS2, Xbox, & Game Blaster. Also seen on their titles on PS3, Game Zone, Game Zome X-Treme, Xbox 360, Hyperscan, Windows based computers, PS4, & Xbox One. Scare Factor: Medium, the white background looks a little creepy, but it's harmless. Logo 5(2016-Present) Logo: Almost like before, but now much better graphically, & with a red, & yellow background instead of a white background. FX/SFX: Same as before, but much more improved Music/Sounds: Same as before Availibility: Seen on their later titles on PS3, Xbox 360, Game Zone X-Treme, PS4, Xbox One, & Windows based computers. Scare Factor: None, a better logo than before. Category:United States Category:1980s Category:1982 Category:Fictional Video Game Companies